cbbcthesparticlemysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Tia
Tia Katsopolis is the oldest member of The Sparticle Tribe and is one of the two leaders of The Ranchers. She is first seen babysitting Frankie in Sadiq's house. Personality Tia cares a lot about her appearance, and, not as useless as she can seem, and proves this several times. She seems to be very overprotective, especially with Liam and Frankie, almost like a mother-figure after the disapearence. She is the ex- best friend of Holly as they broke up in Series 2. She got jealous when Serena became best friends with her. Appearance Tia is a tall girl with brown eyes and long, light brown wavy hair. It is often in a side part and flows over her shoulders. She is usually seen wearing a blue denim jacket, a pink print top, skirt and high-heels in series one while in series two she has been spotted with a dark blue hoodie, flower-print dress with belt, navy leggings and pink heel boots. She owns quite a bit of jewellery, though she has only talked about two necklaces, one which she gave to Frankie when she thought she would disappear into a parallel dimension but then took back and the other that her father gave to her before he vanished with all the other parents. Tia wears this necklace all the time and is devastated when Rocky pretends to have thrown it in a river Plot Series One The Disappearance Tia is first seen babysitting Frankie until Sadiq comes with Jordan, Ami, Jeffrey and Reese to his house. She tells Frankie to prepare pizza and she also eats the pizza with the others. She comes with Sadiq and the others to the Hotel and is last seen saying to Sadiq "Its the end of the world as we know it.". The Invasion Tia helps to try to cook a meal in the kitchen, even mentioning pink rice pudding much to everyone else's disgust, she is then seen eating with the others when the phone rings, with Ami claiming it's a woman wanting orange juice, bacon and eggs. Everyone goes to the room and finds a girl, Holly inside who had slept through the Disappearance due to jet lag. Tia later notices that a lift swipecard is missing and prepares to attack Callum when he comes up in the lift but along with Sadiq, Jeffrey and Jordan accidently squirt Liam and Kat but not Reese who hid behind them. She helps defeat Callum at the end of the episode. The Message (To be added) The Quest (To be added) Tia chases Frankie but she fell into the ground and the mud her, Ami, Liam and Frankie. Then Tia took her high heels off and she climbed with her feet and she is stuck but she is tall and Frankie and Liam pulled her out, but they need Kat. Then she is not fit to come out and she use the megaphone loudly. She ride on the bike with two balloons, a music and a flower scarf the others laughed at her. The Funfair (To be added) as the sparticals are away tia and the ranchers Aka Jeffrey Frankey and Liam suffer a big set back as they run out of water at the city hotel Jeffrey and TiA argue with frankey and Liam about them going to get water. Liam and frankeyy disaby them and gO and find water. The Big Freeze (To be added) The Water Rats Jefferey drains the battery's for the hotel and Tia spends most of the episode arguing with him about how they're going to get power now. The Unsuitables (To be added) The Harvest (To be added) The Fallout (To be added) The Hot Zone (To be added) Tia goes with Callum on Fizzy's Train but she is careless cause she's not helping and she reverse the train and she make a mistake. Then she put the flag of the train, she said " Next stop the Sparticle Project." The Emergency Whilst on the train to the Black Tor Mine in 'The Emergency', Tia will turn fifteen the next day, and she is really scared that she might disappear at midnight. The night before her birthday, Jeffrey leaves her some flowers, but she is still worried. Some time before midnight, she writes Jeffrey a note telling him she loves him and gives Frankie her necklace and tells her shes special. When she wakes up in the morning she is still on the train. She cheerfully goes outside much to Liam and Frankie's amusement but takes the necklace off Frankie. She also remembers the note she left Jeffrey but Jeffrey acts as though she never left him the note and she and the others start the final kilometres of the journey to the Black Tor mine via horse and cart The Sparticle Project Tia and the rest of the ranchers (plus Callum) travel by horse and carriage the last part of the trip to the mine.She becomes a couple with Jeff at the end of the episode. Series Two The Stone Head She is shown to have left the Sparticles and she works in a clinic with Jeffrey and Liam where is shown to be a good nurse. When the Sparticles find them at the clinic, she and the others agree to help them save Reese and try to get the adults back. Tia plays the Fizzy game and gets showered in insects at the obstacle she has to come over. She helps and encourages the others and when they lose, they find it unfair but they save Reese and she goes with the others to watch Sadiq put the key in the stone head. She is seen outside saying they need help at the clinic after the stone head doesn't bring the adults back but rejoins them in the end. Series Three In the Episode "The Neroscrambler" it is revealed that Tia, Jeffery, Liam and Callum are working in a hospital making a deal with Kylie, they do not Trivia She has a good relationship with Jeffrey, even after they have broken up. She is the ex - best friend of Holly. She is said to be an atheist by Frankie(Who gets the word wrong) in The first episode of season one while the group is eating pizza She is drawn between Rocky and Jeffrey and frequently breaks up with them both. Before Rocky disappears for good (The Traders) she gives him a quick good-bye kiss and says that she's always loved him. gallery Category:Characters Category:Tribe Sparticle Members Category:Leaders Category:The Ranchers Category:The Sparticle Project